


Little Treasure

by Rubitan



Series: Tumblr Batfamily Prompts [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman!damian, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, will add tags later when i remember them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to investigate an old League of Assassin’s hideout, Damian finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fishfingersandjellybabies).



> For the [writing prompts thing](http://rubitan.tumblr.com/post/104565073380/writing-prompts-open). Also this is based of [this fanfic idea](http://rubitan.tumblr.com/post/102748188565/random-dickdami-stuff-but-was-thinking-about-them) I had a little while ago. Dick’s referred to as Richard in this because it’s from Damian’s POV… ish? Lol don’t question it. Hope you like it.

At the age of twenty Damian had already fulfilled his goal of being Batman. His father had decided to step down from the role after an injury left him unable to continue. He currently had no Robin, but that was fine with him. He had Nightwing and as much as he would never admit it, the rest of his brother and sisters as well.

When he turned eighteen, he had confessed to Richard telling the man that he had feelings more than that of a brother and that he wished to pursue a romantic relationship with him.  
  
At first Richard was reluctant, giving various excuses to why they wouldn’t or couldn’t work.

_"We’re brothers."_

_"There’s just too big of an age difference…"_

_"Bruce doesn’t approve."_

The last excuse just made Damian roll his eyes. Even for Richard that was a poor excuse. He didn’t need his father’s approval when it came to Richard. While his father was a great man, there were some parts of his life he wasn’t going to let the man control. He and his father got along a lot better these days, but he still knocked heads sometimes.

But even if Damian had mellowed over the years, he still was as stubborn as his father and eventually he had gotten Richard to agree on going on a date. He of course made sure it went perfectly. He wanted to properly court Richard, but he knew that the man wouldn’t want anything elaborate.

So he went out of his comfort zone and settled on a casual date at home with a home-made meal - one that he would hate to say he struggled making- instead of taking the man out to a fancy restaurant and fancy food most people would never in their lives get to eat.

Apparently it worked because now two years later, he and Richard were still romantically involved. He had no intention of that ever changing.

His communicator buzzed to life. _“Nightwing to Batman. Everything is clear on my end. Doesn’t seem that the League of Assassins meets up here anymore.”_

"Everything is clear on my en-" Damian cut himself off as he noticed something. He narrowed his eyes.

_"B? What’s up? Is everything okay?"_

"Hm."

 _"What? Don’t just "Hm" me!"_  The worrying in Nightwing’s voice almost brought a smile to Damian’s face.

After investigating the wall in front of him, he deduced that there was something behind it. Further investigation and soon, Damian was hitting the switch that revealed the hidden pathway. “It seems as though my mother or grandfather have a secret room.”

A pause.  _"Not that surprising. They are secretive people. Anyways I’ll come meet up with you."_

"Tt. Very well. I shall go ahead and take a look around."

_"See you soon and be careful."_

"Always."

Damian disconnected the link and proceeded forward into the hallway. He was able to turn on his night vision when the lights flickered on. He paused and then concluded that it must have been motion sensored.

It only took a few moments before he was standing in front of a door. He frowned once again. His instincts were telling him there was something important behind there. He hesitated for a moment before finally trying to open the door.

It clicked open easily.

Immediately Damian noticed the glowing blue light from a tube like machine near the center of the room. And the moment his eyes landed on it, he knew exactly what, or in this case, who was in it.

He strode forward to confirm his suspicions. His insides felt cold as he glanced at the object inside.

And there he was. Right in the middle of the tube was a small baby. Not just any baby, but one that looked exactly like him when he was that age. It was another clone.

Damian contacted Nightwing.

_"Hey don’t worry I’m almost there."_

"Hurry up. There is… just come here."

A pause again.  _"B? You okay? You sound off."_

He gritted his teeth as he continued to glance at the sleeping baby. “I’m fine. Just come here as soon as possible.”

_"… alright. Give me ten minutes tops."_

He didn’t bother replying and disconnected the line again.

True to his word, Richard arrived with almost a minute to spare. Damian could hear the rush of footsteps just outside in the hall. Soon enough Richard darted into the room looking a bit out of breath, but otherwise fine.

Damian made sure to keep the contents of the tube hidden from view for now.

"What’s the problem?" Richard asked as he took a quick glance around the room. Damian watched as the man’s eyes fell onto the contraption behind him and the cowled man knew the other was trying to piece what was behind him.

Without saying much, Damian motioned for Richard to move closer.”This.” He said before stepping to the side, revealing the baby floating there.

Damian could see the shock registering on Nightwing’s masked face. “I-is that…”

"Yes. It’s another clone. Another… me."

"Not an it. A he." Richard corrected and Damian rolled his eyes. Of course Richard was already attached. Tt.

His eyes continued to follow Richard as the man pressed a hand against the glass. “Fine. He is another clone. Apparently one that my mother forgot about or left here.”

"I see… and what are we going to do?"

Damian furrowed his brow at that. “I suppose we’d have to either shut down this whole contraption and terminate-“

"No! We’re not going to do that!" Richard cut him off and turned to him with a furious expression.

"-the clone or we can take him home and raise him." He gave Richard an unimpressed look, showing he didn’t appreciate getting cut off like that.

He saw Richard blinked a few times and looked abashed. “O-oh. Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

"Yes. Oh."

A smile appeared on Richard’s face as he looked back at the clone. “We’re taking him home then? Heh… this is how you looked as a baby? You were so cute.”

Damian rolled his eyes again. “I suppose we are and I will not even acknowledge your last comment.”

Richard’s laugh almost brought a smile to his face.

"Guess we have another brother huh?" Richard said, but then seemed to be troubled.

Crossing his arms, Damian eyed Richard. “What is it?”

"I don’t know… he seems to be too young to be a brother. I mean, I know he’s technically you… but it just doesn’t feel right."

Ah. Damian could understand Richard’s feelings. Neither of them were that young anymore. A brother that was twenty or thirty so years younger was a bit strange.

Then a thought flickered in his head and Damian knew what they needed to do.

"Then why not take him as a son? Both of ours."

If Damian had less control over his emotions, he would’ve burst out laughing at how fast Richard’s head snapped in his direction and how his mouth dropped open.

"D-did you just suggest…"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The huge grin that appeared on Richard’s face just confirmed that Damian made the right choice. “A son huh… you and me… a family. I never thought…”

Damian placed a hand on Nightwing’s shoulder. The only sign of affection he was willing to show while wearing the suit. He wondered what the rest of the family would think, but he didn’t care, not when Richard was looking at the child with such affection. It seemed they have found a little treasure today.

"Let’s take him home."

"Yes. Let’s take our son home."


End file.
